


Она

by I_miss_Summer



Series: Реальность, которая не случилась [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_miss_Summer/pseuds/I_miss_Summer
Summary: — Наташа, — произношу в пустоту и ясно чувствую прикосновение её тёплых ладоней. Мне боязно обернуться, потому что в любой момент может статься — это не реально, я снова заснул.





	Она

**Author's Note:**

> Всё посвящается Джоссу Уидону.  
> Спасибо за химию и всё-всё-всё...

*     *     *

Это конец.

Будь то благословение небес, ведь наконец-то всё кончено и мир… мир снова становится относительно приветливым для меня, даже если я продолжаю избегать его, скрываясь в тени. Или это бесконечная пропасть: место голое, дикое и одинокое для всех нас.

Впрочем, уже много лет я не один. Две стороны меня, связанные разочарованием потери, гневом и разоряющей душу яростью. Удивительно, но Халк действительно изменил мою жизнь. Сейчас я вижу это отчётливо и очень ясно. Мне до сих пор не нравится подобная перемена, однако она стала связующим звеном между нами, и я не готов этого изменить.

 

*     *     *

Наше знакомство, официальное, хотя мне неприятно думать о том, что профессия женщины вынуждает знать всю мою подноготную, состоялось в Богом забытом месте, образом далёким от общепринятых. Думаю, всякая женщина мечтает встретить своего рыцаря в более благожелательной обстановке, но поначалу я действительно был рад только тому, что тот день закончился отсутствием инцидентов, и симпатичной русской шпионке удалось уцелеть.

Впрочем, не только ей.

Это была первая победа духа над телом, и если бы я знал, чем обернётся моё сотрудничество с Ником Фьюри, включая ту огромную уступку на которую я пошёл, оказавшись на борту Геликарриера, я бы тотчас сбежал. А может и нет. Трудно сказать, какое из всех моих решений было неправильным, но не знать её, не знать никогда — большего огорчения я не мог себе представить.

Долгое время она остаётся для меня «агентом Романофф», что как мне кажется соответствует нашим взаимным желаниям.

Мы не часто встречаемся, что абсолютно устраивает Халка и конечно меня. В те дни, когда нам случается столкнуться (я вроде бы до сих пор зависаю у Тони Старка и он доволен этим фактом, а также просто невыносим, в хорошем смысле этого слова), так вот, я всегда вспоминаю её глаза в момент, предшествующий катастрофе. Однако Наташа плотностью соответствует своему резюме, она исключительная. Её ответные взгляды, обращённые на меня, отчасти вымучены, снисходительно робки и к моему ужасу, заинтересованы.

Я вынужден напомнить себе — она та самая отвратительная правительственная машина, та, от которой я бежал после Гарлема. Всё в Наташе буквально кричит «правительственный агент», и я чувствую, как Халк внутри насторожен по отношению к ней. С момента первого инцидента я не способен довериться кому-либо (не то, чтобы я действительно надеялся обрести покой рядом с ней).

Достаточно скоро я понимаю, что не её вина в том, кто она есть.

Мы оба — жертвы стечения обстоятельств, как и многие из тех с кем я знаком. Иногда я пытаюсь представить наши жизни, сложившиеся иначе. Я мог быть просто учёным, сделать что-то глобальное и положительное для этого мира. Старк, разумеется, прошёл бы весь путь под эгидой филантроп-миллиардер-плейбой, ни разу не задумавшись о том, как он зарабатывает свой капитал. Стив мог бы создать настоящую семью. Он весь воплощение американской мечты. Когда я смотрю сквозь него, я вижу его в небольшом доме, танцующего с женой. Или как он подстригает газон, что-то совершенно обычное. Белый забор едва достает ему до колен.

Моё воображение более скупо для Тора. Тор не должен быть здесь, среди нас, никогда. Его место в Асгарде, и эта мысль слишком ранит. Потери, понесённые им в этой битве невосполнимы. Это то место, где мы стоим рядом, но я бы предпочёл любое другое, ведь тогда сердце перестанет болеть.

Как итог, Клинт Бартон — счастливчик. Даже будучи героем, он останется тем, кто он есть по своей сути. Фермер с симпатичной женой и выводком детей. Рубаха-парень, это то, что вам без тени сомнений и иронии скажет Наташа. Право, отношения между ними не раз ставили меня в тупик, но он нравится мне. К тому же она заботилась о них до конца.

 

*     *     *

Рождение нового чувства порой протекает совершенно незаметным образом для тебя. Ровно до тех пор, пока ты окончательно не решишься рассмотреть человека со всех сторон. Или пока не столкнёшься с его демонами. Привлекательность, определимая неисчислимым количеством внешних и внутренних факторов не всегда поддаётся здравому смыслу, так что зачастую некоторых из нас влечёт к опасности.

На мой взгляд, это неестественная потребность.

В такие моменты я стараюсь не думать, что её во мне, прежде всего, заинтересовал «тот» парень. Мой крест, моя ноша, мой внутренний демон. Привыкшая жить без страха, подчинившая его своей жизни, Наташа определила во мне вызов, бросила кости и… так началась наша игра.

О Наташе я знал тогда чуть больше, чем хотел. Меня не раз мучили вопросы её прошлого, детства, того, как она стала кем-то… как вообще можно стать убийцей, шпионом? Я не уверен, что хочу это знать.

Чужие демоны не волновали меня. В то время моё беспокойство о людях, было беспокойством большой силы и желанием минимизации возможных потерь. Наташа стала переменной, которая всё изменила.

Я был влюблён. И это произошло слишком быстро на мой взгляд. Чересчур яростно оглушило осознание, что по сути являлось предательством прежнего чувства, ставшего вдруг обыденным. Чувства оставшегося в моём прошлом, надёжно запертом и недоступном уже никогда.

Вот так вышло, что Бетти Росс, женщина, которую я имел возможностью называть женщиной всей моей жизни, затмившая собою звёзды, или применив по отношению к ней ещё множество эпитетов, поблекла в воспоминаниях. Точно на старом холсте художник решил превзойти собственное мастерство. Он использовал новые краски и нехарактерную для себя технику. Несмотря ни на что, я понимал: он был прав. В этом месте начинается лебединая песня.

Наташа по определению отличалась от других женщин. В самом начале знакомства я наверняка смог бы сказать о ней пару слов, и не все из них были бы лицеприятные. Начиная с её места работы и заканчивая отталкивающей меня манерой общения. Я был ботаником, а она девчонкой из плохой компании. Но мы встретились отнюдь не в школе, поэтому всё сложилось так, как сложилось.

Она обволакивала, проникая в разум и всегда заставляла мой взгляд обращаться к себе. Я был поражён её молодостью, горькой мудростью суждений и опытом, который она успела приобрести.

В какой-то момент я был уверен, что это только моё воображение. Что же, все мы ошибаемся, потому что скажу откровенно: с течением времени она понравилась большому парню. Это было не доверие, не в полной мере, конечно нет. Я никогда не буду уверен, что Халк доволен и окружающий меня мир в безопасности, однако со временем Наташа стала вызывать у него детский восторг. Из-за неё у меня перехватывало дыхание. Несомненно, Халка привлекал Тони Старк, такая большая, яркая игрушка, но именно рядом с Наташей, я чувствовал замешательство другого парня, чувство близкое восхищению. Она была его маленькой птичкой, порхающей среди огромного мира. Полагаю, он тоже был немного влюблён.

И это полностью изменило мой мир.

 

*     *     *

Первое время мы все держимся вместе. Башня Мстителей продана, но Тони Старк пытается позаботиться обо всех нас. У нас есть место, которое все Мстители могут назвать своим временным домом и Тони самый щедрый хозяин, которого я встречал. В эти дни он не так груб и его сарказм впервые за долгое время почти всегда уместен. Пеппер буквально ходит за ним по пятам, или это Тони следует за ней, я не до конца разобрался.

Глядя на них я молюсь, чтобы они были счастливы вместе ещё долгие годы. По вечерам, когда мы собираемся за общим столом, мы слышим отголоски перешёптываний, их планов на грядущее торжество. Мы все нагло воруем моменты интимного счастья двоих влюблённых и мне ни капли не стыдно. А также… Пеппер Поттс сияет так, как должно быть сияют все невесты беззаботного мира.

Как-то вечером Тони признался мне, что чувствует, будто жизнь прошла мимо него. И я могу понять его чувство. Теперь, когда мы пытаемся верить, что никакой опасности нет, нам всем приходится столкнуться с проблемами подобного характера. Одна мысль бьётся в моей голове, наконец, перед нами распахнуты двери будущего. Всё будет в порядке.

 

*     *     *

Мы принимаем решение вместе, как будто заранее зная о безоговорочном согласии другого. Это не так вынужденно, как прозвучало в тот день в доме Бартона. Сбежать вдвоём: только я и она…

Сборы начинаются намного раньше, чем находится подходящее место или мы вслух произносим хоть слово на этот счёт. И хотя в безопасной квартире Наташи не так много памятных нам обоим вещей, я начинаю собирать свои книги, надёжно упаковываю их между слоями бумаги и думаю о том, как доставить их к конечному пункту нашего назначения.

К тому моменту, когда со сборами будет покончено, я ясно пойму, что у Наташи слишком мало вещей для женщины её возраста. Это ранит меня, но вечерами, наслаждаясь её компанией в опустевшей квартире, я осознаю, что ей это безразлично. Честно, я пытаюсь отбросить предубеждения.

Мы знаем, что Тони готов устроить нам грандиозную вечеринку и с почестями отправить на заслуженный отдых, шутливо прозванный «пенсией». Я стараюсь не придавать значения этим словам, не обращать внимания на свой возраст, седину, отчётливо обозначенную на висках и молодость моей Наташи. Подобные мысли не сделают счастливее ни меня, ни её, поэтому я только пожимают плечами, когда Старк продолжает разглагольствовать о меню и гостях.

Она умеет уходить незаметно и мне приходится соответствовать, не сказать, чтобы впервые. Так что я не удивлён, когда меня выдёргивают из постели среди ночи отчаянным поцелуем.

Наташа готова. На мой взгляд одета слишком небрежно, коса падает мне на лицо. Её глаза сияют как никогда, а полные губы украшает беззаботная улыбка. Мне нравится её вид, и я охотно отвечаю на поцелуй. К сожалению, большего мне не позволено, её сильные руки вытягивают меня из постели. Одежда уже ждёт меня в ванной.

Наши рюкзаки вмещают самое необходимое и у неё есть билеты. Знаете, Наташа Романофф это всё о контроле и я в восторге от того, как умело она справляется с нашим побегом. Я стараюсь не проявлять интереса, потому что до сих пор не знаю, куда мы отправимся и хочу, чтобы она почувствовала, что я безоговорочно доверяю ей. Проблемы доверия в наших отношениях решаются не так быстро, как я себе представлял. В конце концов, мы научимся.

Мы никогда не посетим смехотворно дорогую вечеринку Старка, отчего мне хочется ликовать и смеяться. Правда подозрение, что всё заранее спланировано и Тони был в курсе, преследует меня ещё не один день. Наташа не признаётся. Как будто это имеет значение.

Улыбаясь мне в самолёте, она позвякивает ключами. Я с удивлением замечаю, что моя улыбка не меньше. На металлическом брелоке выгравировано единственное слово «удача». Думаю благодаря удаче мы вместе и я бесконечно признателен Тони за этот жест.

Мы сидим в эконом-классе, донельзя похожие на туристов. У окна пожилая леди читает свою газету. Наши ладони встречаются в тёплом рукопожатии, Нат устраивает свою голову мне на плечо. Сегодня она улыбается так часто, как никогда, а я чувствую себя точно школьник, впервые сбежавший на настоящую вечеринку, и всё внутри трепещет от осознания, что со мной рядом сидит самая крутая девчонка.

Я до сих пор уверен, самое громкое событие того года — наше исчезновение. Спустя неделю, в путь отправляется злоехидная открытка для Энтони Старка, подписанная Наташей и мной. Мы не прощаемся. Мстители это не только инициатива ЩИТа, порождённая замыслом Ника Фьюри. Неважно, какими расстояниями мы разделены, мы семья, и как подобает, мы заботимся друг о друге.

Остров принадлежит Тони Старку. Почти сразу становится очевидно, что периодически он станет баламутить тихие воды нашего уединения. Но думаю это к лучшему. Признаться мне трудно поверить в совершенно спокойное сосуществование учёного и шпионки, тем более преследующих такую низкую цель — остаться незамеченными и научиться, нет, впервые попробовать жить ради себя и своего будущего; сбросив со своих плеч груз ответственности за целый мир (малодушное желание, можете не напоминать).

Небольшое бунгало, в котором достаточно места для двоих охотно принимает нас и становится нашим домом.

 

*     *     *

Мы прижимается друг к другу на диване пока наш остров спит, и я читаю ей вслух всё до чего доходят руки. Бумажные книги посещают нашу библиотеку с нерегулярность визитов коллег, а сейчас уже членов нашей семьи, которых удалось обрести нечаянным образом в компании настоящих героев.

В основном это научные труды, посвященные самым занудным вещам, как может посчитать любая другая женщина, но Наташа отчего-то считает подобные вечера фантастически романтичными. Только поэтому я не отказываюсь от идеи и с каждым разом тайком протаскиваю в гостиную книжку ещё нуднее, что кажется, забавляет её.

Это упрямая борьба двух баранов, но внимание со стороны Нат донельзя льстит учёному во мне, и я начинаю задаваться вопросом, может ли сам Тони Старк похвастать подобным вниманием со стороны Пеппер Поттс. Впрочем, это пустое.

 

*     *     *

Морган появляется на свет на рассвете. Самая дорогая палата в больнице и лучший акушер из тех, что знает Нью-Йорк. И ещё пять из них на запасном кресле. Тони бы вряд ли согласился на меньшее и это тот случай, когда он был прав.

Когда взволнованный Старк звонит нам среди ночи, мы ещё на острове, в нашей постели. Кругом спокойно и тихо, так что его голос, ворвавшийся в наш мир намного раньше рассвета, режет слух. Он буквально кричит о том, что вот-вот станет отцом, и я просто должен быть там. Я едва могу различить связные предложения в промежутках между бесконечным потоком бессмысленных и восторженных слов. Наташа бормочет, что ещё рано. Мы собирались выбраться на материк через неделю, чтобы успеть посетить Старков к моменту рождения малыша, но похоже ребёнок нетерпелив.

— Весь в отца, — шепчет Наташа и неохотно поднимается из постели.

В течение получаса она пакует дорожные сумки. Всё, что касается сборов, и бегства я навсегда оставил за ней. Знаю, она хранит полностью упакованный комплект сумок в кладовке, о котором я якобы не подозреваю. И мне не сложно делать вид, что я не в курсе. Просто чтобы подчеркнуть серьёзность, замечу, там есть поддельные паспорта и наличные. Мне не хочется думать, что однажды в нашу жизнь ворвётся ситуация из-за которой мы воспользуемся этим комплектом, однако это таинственным образом успокаивает её.

Мы выскакиваем из дома под звёздное небо. Наташа, собранная и проснувшаяся проверяет количество топлива в лодке. Она методична, последовательна и напряжена. Я знаю, она волнуется, пусть и не подаёт виду. Мы достаточно осведомлены, как сильно Старки ждали появления на свет этого малыша. Многим ли посчастливилось ещё до рождения быть настолько любимыми? Мы с Наташей не нуждаемся в иных подтверждениях, я уверен, она сделает всё возможное, чтобы мы попали в больницу как можно скорее.

Проходит почти сорок часов с момента звонка, когда мы добираемся до парковки больницы. Я ярко представляю себе разочарование Старка. Но мы успеваем, впрочем, было бы лучше опоздать. Я бы с радостью пережил недовольство саркастичного гения, лишь бы не столкнуться с реальностью, которая оказалась настоящим дерьмом.

Мы ворвались в комнату ожидания: в моих руках огромный букет, Наташа держит до невозможности розовую корзину с огромным медведем, в груди которого светится «портативный реактор». Всю дорогу мы старались выглядеть как обычные люди. Но чудо рождения волнует обоих. Это незнакомая территория для всех нас и мы хотим быть там, готовы разделить счастье наших близких, быть их поддержкой.

В комнате ожидания только Тони и Роудс. Старк цепляется за плечи друга, и тогда я понимаю, что-то не так. Глаза Наташи тускнеют, она неловко топчется у двери, прямо за мной.

— Привет, — одновременно произносим мы, и тогда нас замечают.

Вместо приветствия, Роуди кивает головой, продолжая поддерживать друга. Тони поднимает на нас лицо, под красными глазами залегли темные тени, волосы встрепаны, он весь сейчас открытая рана. Не удивлюсь, если он плакал в тот день, в дальнейшем он этого никогда не отрицал. Его костюм помят, рубашка расстегнута, пиджак небрежно отброшен на диван.

— У нас осложнения, — просто произносит он, и я чувствую, как рядом напрягается тело Наташи. — Они попросили меня покинуть палату… не знаю как давно…

— Три часа назад, Тони, — подсказывает Роудс.

— Три? — лицо Тони бледнеет. — Мне нужно с кем-то поговорить, это слишком долго… — бормочет он.

— Тони, нас просили быть здесь. Ты помнишь? — мягко напоминает полковник.

Я чувствую потребность что-то сказать, как-то помочь. Ужасное осознание беспомощности затопляет комнату. Я киваю Роудсу и занимаю его место, позволяя Старку опереться на плечо. Я шепчу ему слова утешения. Не могу вспомнить, что именно я тогда говорил, не уверен, что «железный человек» вспомнит хоть одно слово, но он благодарен.

Наташа, чувствуя неловкость момента и невозможность вмешаться, ускользает. Я представляю, каково ей просто находиться здесь. Это тяжело, как физически, так и психологически.

Нат и я… мы уже обсуждали эту тему, чтобы выяснить, где находимся по указанному вопросу. Она хотела стать матерью, и я почти готов был взять на себя эти риски, чтобы она стала счастливой. Чтобы мы продолжали учиться. Чтобы стали настоящей семьёй: отец, мать и ребёнок. Даже если этот воображаемый малыш не будет нашим с точки зрения биологии.

И вот, вид беспомощного Старка разбивает мне сердце. Я не хочу думать о худшем, но это сорок часов. Мне самому дурно от одной мысли об этом. Мой друг нуждается в поддержке, моя возлюбленная мечется по коридорам и никто из нас не может ничего предпринять. Изменить происходящее не во власти Мстителей, так что мы все используем единственное доступное нам. Ожидание.

Врачи вынуждены дважды перезапустить сердце Пеппер.

Старк выглядит совершенно разбитым, и я прижимаю его голову к своей груди. Прямо сейчас он имеет право на слабость.

 

*     *     *

Когда мы в следующий раз отправляемся на материк — это небольшое событие на четверых.

Домой мы возвращаемся уже как муж и жена.

 

*     *     *

На удивление Тор оказывается единственным, кто полностью принимает наш выбор. Более того, он с таким энтузиазмом носится по нашему острову, выражая восторги, пока одиноко сияющий голубой глаз остаётся траурно-печальным, что я не верю ни единому его слову о том, как он хочет вернуться в большой мир или в Асгард, восстановление которого отнимает всё больше сил. Он упоминает о Локи вскользь, хотя для него эта тема табу. Возможно, когда-то этот демон отпустит.

Наташа вежливо смеется и говорит, будто это профессиональное и никому из нас не удастся до конца дней своих избавиться от ужасов прошлого. Но, даже зная, что есть вещи способные обеспокоить Асгардца, я не решаюсь на откровенный разговор, ведь открытая правда может оказаться слишком горькой на вкус и разбередить недавние раны.

 

*     *     *

Стив всё ещё не потерял своего первого чувства влюблённости.

Я знаю об этом, потому что в один из самых первых приездов на остров он задаёт мне странный вопрос о том, что происходит с прежней любовью, когда появляется новое чувство. И каким образом можно определить, что это любовь.

Я не хочу знать, как Роджерсу стало известно о Бетти. Эта тема вовсе не табу для меня, если так думает кто-то, и я могу похвастаться тем, что Наташа в курсе всех чувств и более того, тех фактов и факторов приведших нас к обоюдному уединению. От неё у меня нет желания держать секреты. Её прошлое, в отличие от моего, не может похвастать подобной привязанностью, если не счесть привычку убивать кого-то, но её скелеты в шкафу не пугают меня.

Наши демоны всегда с нами.

Я понимаю Стива. Наверное, ему это необходимо, потому что на моей открытой террасе мы сидим с пивом и смотрим на расплывшуюся линию горизонта, в яркую точку заходящего солнца. Старк не был и не будет способен предложить ему больше. Насколько я знаю, проблемы принятия чувств до сих пор стоят открытым вопросом для них. Остается поразиться Пеппер и её терпеливому ожиданию.

В это мгновение мне становится безумно жаль хорошего парня. Стив среди нас единственный, кто мог бы с успехом создать семью, не обремененный при этом довлеющими кошмарами над сознанием.

— Ты поймешь, — коротко отвечаю я, зная, что этого ответа всё равно окажется не достаточно.

— Нат и ты… Это было странно, особенно зная всё это, — Стив замолкает, и его лицо выражает эмоции: замешательство, тревогу и зависть. — Но она счастлива, — заканчивает он.

— Вне всяких сомнений, — подтверждаю я, стараясь не чувствовать собственной вины за своё счастье.

Мы молчим, потому что больше не находится слов. Стиву неловко, а мне… мне становится страшно, как в те дни, когда Наташа встаёт до рассвета. Когда я не могу найти её в нашей постели.

— Я иногда сам боюсь нашего счастья, — признаю я, кивком сбрасывая налипшие ко лбу кудряшки. Влажность этого сезона продолжает меня удивлять, но мы стойко переносим невзгоды. Моя кровать уютнее многих мест, где я ночевал. Моя Наташа намного лучше любого чужого дома.

Я киваю Стиву, пытаясь представить каким сейчас было бы выражение лица женщины, которой я был намерен посвятить остаток всей жизни. Судя по всему — это усмешка. Вряд ли есть возможность скрыть от шпионки хоть что-то, все улыбки и благодарности подаркам, купленным и протащенным тайком в наш дом, пусть искренние и настоящие, не свидетельствуют о неожиданностях и иногда мне хочется, чтобы она на краткое мгновение полностью доверилась мне. Может быть однажды, говорю я себе.

Наташа выглядывает из-за дверей и нехорошо улыбается белозубой улыбкой. Это всё шпионские штучки, от них нет спасения. Я знаю, что она хочет сказать. И это либо горькая шутка, либо откровенная ложь. Ей больно в эту минуту, но это несравнимо с предательством всей моей жизни. Я полюбил её, а казалось, я никогда не смогу любить. Не таким образом.

Сейчас, точнее сказать каждое мгновение я беспокоюсь о ней, о нашем сыне. О нашем будущем. Мы счастливы, как никогда прежде, потому что имеем доступное многим. Кто бы знал, как мало нам необходимо.

Дом, в котором тебя ждут и заботятся.

 

*     *     *

Тони, посещающий наше уединение пару раз в год, в гордом одиночестве в случае очередной ссоры с Пеппер или со своим небольшим семейством и от этого слишком шумный для пары акров земли и Тихого океана кругом, совсем не стареет. Или мне просто так кажется. Каждый день я вижу в зеркале седину на висках, в послеобеденной щетине, но Старк до сих пор выглядит точно модель. Пеппер говорит, он красит волосы. Вот оно — самолюбование. Но думаю, мы все готовы простить ему этот недостаток.

Предсказуемо — наши дети дружат. Дочь Тони по характеру будущий инженер. Маленькая Морган, старше нашего сына на пару лет, и что неудивительно почти точная копия Старка. Её манеры не всегда идеальны, и насколько я могу судить, Пеппер старается воспитать в ней не честолюбивого гения, а цельную личность, лишенную здоровой порции эгоизма, присущего отцу.

Полагаю Пеппер прежде едва справлявшаяся с одним Старком, с ужасом вспоминает дни, когда Железный Человек загорается идеей создать костюм для Железного Сердца и всё заканчивается двумя переломами и пожаром в мастерской, который впрочем, не приносит особого ущерба имуществу, сколько самолюбию двух гениев. И громкому скандалу, если судить по тому, как кричит Пеппер в трубку.

Переломы на Тони срастаются как на собаке, и он не замечает их. После Пеппер не говорит с обоими ровно два дня. Она сердится, и это понятно. Миссис Старк не становится моложе, это не свойственно обычным смертным, она переживает каждый ушиб дочери со всей серьёзностью и заботой.

Все мы знаем, что рождение Морган прилично подорвало её здоровье и навсегда закрыло двери очередного родительства, об этом просто не принято говорить вслух. Эта тема болезненна для нас всех, и мы не спешим вытащить на свет горькие чувства.

Тони, с тоской следящий за моим семейством, или шумной компанией ребятни Бартона (вряд ли кому-то удастся переплюнуть его команду регби-7) временами чувствует это более остро, а может быть, просто показывает чуть больше в присутствии старых друзей, чем позволяет себе его супруга. Железная леди, как мне кажется иногда. Но потом, уже перед сном, Наташа мне шепчет, насколько бывает испугана Пеппер, и что мы обязаны приглядывать за ними.

Я знаю только, что никакие деньги в мире не могли помочь Старку в тот день рождения дочери. Морган всегда служит ему хорошим напоминанием о возможных потерях и приобретениях. Остается надеяться, что до конца жизни он будет трепетно хранить данное ему воспоминание и оберегать свою семью.

Я знаю это, почти уверен, потому что каждую минуту, секунду я клянусь в этом сам себе, и всем богам, которые могут услышать мой шёпот в мерном гудении океана.

 

*     *     *

Близнецы оказываются очередной неожиданностью. Мы с сыном на континенте, и хотя я так и не покинул за две прошедшие недели территорию дома Старка, этот опыт волнует. Генри не часто покидает остров и ему определённо нравится, когда в доме много людей.

Морган и Генри разбили палатку и проводят почти всё время вне дома. Природа завораживает детей и им весело вместе. Мы часто наблюдаем за ними из мастерской Тони, но оба делаем вид, что смотрим в окно просто так.

К моему огорчению, Пеппер и Наташа давно нашли общий язык, так что я не вижу свою жену слишком часто. От Тони я слышал, что у них были некоторые проблемы, но видимо, когда вы жёны героев Земли и у вас гиперактивные дети, это сближает. Так что я наслаждаюсь работой со старым другом, дети развлекают себя, а Наташа пропадает в городе.

В этот день она возвращается слишком рано. Одна. Смотрит мне в глаза, и молчаливо проходит наверх, к нашей комнате. Старк увлечён и даже не замечает, что я следую сразу за ней. Я успеваю подметить, как она напряжена и гоню прочь дурные мысли.

В спальне, когда двери закрыты, она опускает голову мне на грудь. Я обнимаю её, запускаю ладони в задние карманы её брюк, привычный и домашний жест. Наташа не часто меланхолична. Рождение Генри сняло с её плеч тяжёлую ношу и с того дня, она не позволяет печали проникнуть в наш дом.

Заглядывая в её глаза, я понимаю, что ошибался. Это не грусть, не тревога и не печаль.

— Я беременна, — шепчет она мне на ухо.

Пожалуй, это чувство не так шокирует, как новость о Генри. Это всё ещё неожиданно и я определённо ошеломлен. Конечно, мы не планировали эту беременность, но я понимаю, как сильно ждал и надеялся. Поцелуй и мои губы на вкус солёные из-за слёз.

В этот визит мы впервые посещаем врача.

 

*     *     *

Вот она укладывает близнецов спать. Тонкое льняное полотно её длинного домашнего платья, подсвеченное теплыми лучами заходящего солнца, подчеркивает безукоризненность женственных форм, и я любуюсь со своего кресла в библиотеке, как на террасе Наташа баюкает малышей мурчащей колыбельной на русском.

Младшая нетерпеливо бьет маленькой ножкой по деревянным прутьям своей кроватки. У неё весьма буйный характер, и я опасаюсь, что однажды она станет похожей на меня.

С каждым годом рыжие кудри Наташи становятся тяжелее, вот и теперь, когда она прижимает к себе одного из наших детей, что всегда будет пугать меня реалистичностью и осознанием действительности, небрежно переброшенный через плечо хвост, почти достает пояса.

Генри ерзает напротив меня. Его нетерпение вполне объяснимо, но я стараюсь делать вид, будто не обращаю внимания, что книга давно отложена, а сам он, встрепанный и рассеянный поглядывает в сторону матери с недоверием.

Сегодня она обещала взять его на ночную охоту, спустя целый месяц без серьёзных проступков. И это пугает меня, так же как прежде. Всякий раз, когда кто-то из них исчезает из поля зрения, будь то даже на секунду-две, тотчас отзывается во мне потерей. Как будто они растворяются и не существуют.

 

*     *     *

В один из дней Тор привозит с собой леди Сиф, и я с трудом узнаю в молодой женщине, темноволосую воительницу. Она молчаливо кивает нам в знак приветствия и также тихо обосновывается в плетеном кресле возле окна.

Мы устраиваем её в единственной гостевой спальне, но она, кажется, не возражает ни своему уединению, когда на следующее утро Тор покидает остров, ни тому, что Наташа обращает на неё минимум внимания. Мы с Нат из тех людей, что не лезут в чужую душу, в попытке отыскать истину. Нам она не нужна.

Спустя пару дней мне кажется, что с уходом громовержца Сиф потускнела. Утром она всегда завтракает за общим столом, так что я подмечаю пустой взгляд серых глаз.

В отличие от Тора, она изучает остров с внимательной настороженностью, с каждым днём продвигаясь всё глубже, а в один из вечеров мы осознаём, что она до сих пор не вернулась. Наташа, замечая мою тревогу, только тихонько качает головой, и я понимаю, что она с самого начала держала ситуацию на острове под контролем. Иногда наше счастье становится таким полным, что я забываю про свою насторожённость.

Наташа с некоторой неохотой признает, что виной всему дела сердечные и смотрит на меня таким пристальным взглядом, что я начинаю опасаться её вмешательства. Однако она и видом не подаёт заинтересованности, целиком поглощённая домашними хлопотами, подрастающим сорванцом и двумя дикими малышами.

Тоска поселяется в нашем доме на месяц. Ровное количество дней, которыми мы живём и дышим. Сиф оказывается весьма непритязательно соседкой. Она помогает по дому, чего не добиться от Старка во время его визитов. Она составляет компанию детям, приглядывает за ними на пляже и иногда играет в их самые спокойные игры.

Сиф первая упоминает о нашем сыне. Она, единственная кто решился заговорить с нами об этом и мы… не могу сказать за Наташу, но я был напуган. Мы никогда не обсуждали с друзьями, ведь для нас обоих тема детей оставалась табу с того памятного разговора в доме Бартона.

Рождение Морган только усилило нашу позицию. Когда стало окончательно ясно, что Наташа беременна, никто из них не узнал. Мы слишком боялись, были насторожены и старались минимизировать контакты с материком. Негласное соглашение между нами вынудило меня провести серию тестов. Ребёнок был абсолютно здоров, а беременность протекала аномально нормально. Все знали, что для нас Генри был особенным и очень ценным подарком.

Генри внимательно следит за ней, но леди Сиф проявляет мало интереса к мальчику, она осторожна со всем за что берется, точно боится сломать или причинить нам боль, беспокойство. Мне кажется это глупым, но мы видим, что она куда хрупче и это пугает.

Когда Тор возвращается, его взгляд такой же печальный. Он потерял свой дом, свой народ и будто существует невысказанная договорённость между ними, тяжелая ноша. Точно он знает, что вот-вот Сиф исчезнет, как и всё остальное из его жизни. Его прошлое. И эта меланхоличная трагедия держит его особняком.

Поздно вечером, из окна спальни мы наблюдаем, как они сидят, запустив ладони в остывший песок, совершенно безмолвно, а между ними словно возведена незримая стена, и я гадаю, отчего это произошло. Судя по рассказам громовержца, они были верными соратниками, друзьями. Росли вместе, и я знаю, что он любил её как сестру. Чувство, иное, чем то что он испытывал к Джейн. Но сейчас, она осталась единственным живым воспоминанием о троице павших воинов, о его семье и былых годах, к которым ему никогда не вернуться. Даже когда он говорит о Валькирии, его голос не выражает обретает этого деликатного, мягкого тона, каким он произносит «Сиф».

Тор никогда не обсуждал со мной его отношений с Джейн Фостер, так что я могу только догадываться, пожалел ли он, выбрав её в первый раз. Его очевидные предпочтения, вероятно, стали основополагающей разногласий с его семьёй, но никто из них никогда не вспоминает о Джейн. Наташа права, всё дело в любви.

Мы напиваемся на следующий день, и я вынужден признаться самому себе, что ожидал этого.

Наташа хмурится на нас, а потом машет рукой и забирает детей на пляж. Я не уверен, где этот день проводит Сиф, потому что мы не видим её.

Тор ночует на полу в нашей спальне. Утром Наташа будто случайно наступает ему на грудь. Наш дом сотрясается громогласными возгласами. После завтрака, Тор увозит её с собой, и остров снова принадлежит только нам.

Меня не оставляют мысли о них. Есть множество проклятий. Магия… я старался не думать о том, с чем столкнулся не раз. Я не так скептичен, как прежде. Мстители прошли через многое, и магия меркнет в сравнении с теориями о мультивслеленной и всем, чем мы занимались до этого. Просто так произошло. Леди Сиф эфемерна.

Мы до конца не уверены в том, чем закончится эта история. Но закрывая глаза, представляя свою медленно угасающую тихую семейную жизнь, я хочу увидеть в нашей гостиной голубоглазого мальчугана, чьи льняные волосы отливают на солнце, а маленький меч по неосторожности разрубает кофейный стол. Тор приносит нам тысячу извинений под пристальным взглядом черноволосой богини, и в этот момент они будут также молоды, как и сейчас.

 

*     *     *

Питер раздражает Наташу, но нравится детям. Она называет его питомцем Старка и саркастично поддевает всякий раз, когда удаётся. Это её маленькая слабость и я отношусь к этому со здоровым скептицизмом. В какой-то иной реальности он вполне мог бы быть нашим сыном, если не сыном Тони (никогда не говорить этого в компании Пеппер).

Он головастый, а я, как не старайся смириться с уединением — учёный, тем более теперь, когда Халк и я добились безоговорочного согласия. Мы проводим вечера на полу в нашей гостиной, где он засыпает меня вопросами, а я помогаю ему с научным проектом.

Наташа вяжет, и я нахожу её новое увлечение абсолютно очаровательным. Подарки для детей Бартона, как поясняет она. Лора снова ждёт малыша. В конце месяца мы всей семьёй отправимся на ферму Бартонов, где дети смогут озорничать, а мы предаваться воспоминаниям. Его дом значит для меня не меньше нашего.

 

*     *     *

Поразительно, но нам удаётся в полной мере создать условия для получения достойного образования нашими детьми, хотя на острове нас только двое.

Наташа изучает методики обучения, ищет новые пути решения наших проблем. Когда рождается ребёнок вопреки обстоятельствам, и тем более, когда их трое… Возникает много вопросов. Мы решаем их постепенно, вдвоём.

Непреодолимая мысль естественности происходящего и наших отношений похожа на сказочный сон. Однако случаются дни, когда всё немного меняется. Мне хотелось бы показать нашим детям, как велик этот мир. Как прекрасны бывают в нём люди. Уберечь их от ужасов прошлого, что остаются со мной и Наташей всегда, ведь они —сокровища нашего настоящего, будущего.

 

*     *     *

Нашему старшему сыну уже двенадцать. У него чудные большие карие глаза, рыжие кудряшки и смуглая кожа, почти никогда не знавшая отсутствия солнца. К моему собственному огорчению он не так интересуется наукой, как близнецы, но его живой и подвижный характер дает представление беспокойного будущего, ждущего нас по переезду в большой город, коим станет являться любое место с населением чуть больше пяти человек одновременно на протяжении срока чуть больше месяца.

Мы оба видим, как казавшийся и намеренно суженный до нас двоих мир, становится тесным для целой семьи, которой мы стали за прошедшие годы. Редкие события, баламутящие ровную гладь будней, вроде визитов друзей, или коротких вылазок на материк, несомненно, остаются в памяти яркими пятнами, но мы оба знаем, чего нам всем не хватает.

Иногда, в полутьме спальни, будь то сумерки или едва занявшийся рассвет мы рассуждаем о будущем, о том, куда мы двинемся дальше. Сколько лет мы сможем прятаться здесь? Разделенные океаном, отрезанные от цивилизации мы смогли обрести покой. Нам обоим спокойно здесь, дети растут в безопасности, а прошлое не имеет значения ни для кого из нас.

Кажется, наш маленький остров вскоре останется позади.

— Мы можем вернуться сюда, — шепчет она в мои волосы, когда решение принято. — Когда-нибудь мы вернёмся, Брюс…

 

*     *     *

И когда я в очередной раз просыпаюсь в вагоне, прислонившись спиной к голому дереву и ощущая неминуемые последствия своего выбора, когда Халк, едва различимо (на самом краю общего сознания) выражает неудовольствие — первым делом я вспоминаю о ней. На дне моего рюкзака фотография из газетной статьи: смазанная фигурка, определимая только по яркой макушке — это Наташа. Фото зажато среди стопки никогда неотправленных писем и почтовых карточек, но я не позволяю себе поддаваться, и гляжу на неё крайне редко. В такие интимные моменты мне хватает воспоминаний.

О Мстителях почти забыли. Газетные статьи изредка пестрят новостями о Человеке-пауке, Старк Индастриз переживает не лучшие времена. Полагаю Пеппер не слишком заинтересована в успехе компании. Ей хватает забот, и хотя Морган само очарование, я уверен, даже сильные женщины вроде неё нуждаются в уединении. Иногда меня касаются известия о новом учебном центре, но эти мысли я гоню прочь. К сожалению, я почти ничего не знаю о Бартоне и его семье. Стражи Галактики и Тор исчезли со всех радаров.

В обшарпанной забегаловке, пристроенной к ветхому зданию автозаправки, я наскоро перекусываю фирменным завтраком. Никаких изысков: пара тостов, яичница и бекон. Кофе горчит, никакого удовольствия, всё для выживания. Пока я среди людей и мир более-менее напоминает свою нормальную версию, я готов мириться с отвратительным кофе и одиночеством. Ничего нового для меня.

Я смотрю на экран, и хотя мой португальский не так хорош, картинки достаточно для принятия важнейшего из решений во всей моей жизни. Я задаюсь вопросом, может ли случится так, что хотя бы одно из моих видений однажды сможет конкурировать с реальностью, отдалённо стать этой самой реальностью? Это пугающее чувство затягивает узел в моём желудке, потому что этого не произойдет никогда.

Мне больно от этих мыслей. Остаток дня теряется там же, где и прочие дни. На вкус он много хуже пережженного кофе.

Утром, когда я открываю глаза, мир вокруг снова приходит в движение. Мои кости гудят, суставы занемели, но я не спешу двинуться, привыкая к оцепенению тела. В такие мгновения рука беспокоит меня меньше всего. Я всегда борюсь со своим демоном в момент пробуждения.

Где-то за пределами деревянных стен, настолько тонких, что создается впечатление, будто непогода бушует прямо здесь, громыхает. Безжалостно и неумолимо, гроза рвёт и мечет. Ветер бьёт в окно. Не поднимаясь с кровати, я наблюдаю, как тонкие макушки деревьев гнутся, поверженные стихией.

Когда я открываю окно, хлипкая деревянная рама скрипит. Воздух, проникающий в номер отеля свеж и чист, он приносит с собой горькие воспоминания. И пока капли косого дождя бьют мне в лицо, я позволяю себе окунуться в мир, которого мы все лишены. Это последняя из иллюзий, которой я могу насладиться сегодня, ведь сон ещё не прошёл.

Она всё ещё вместе со мной, несмотря на расстояние между нами. Где бы я ни был, где бы она не была. Чувство, поселившееся в моей голове с нашего расставания, преследует меня всюду. Я бы хотел сказать — это мой крест. Однако к чему подобное лукавство, ведь что бы ни произошло, я отчаянно хочу её помнить.

Последняя газета, купленная вчера и знаменующая о событиях прошлого месяца остаётся лежать на столе. На этом фото, она вышла лучше, чем на моём памятном снимке: стёртом и мятом обрывке, что я бережно храню эти долгие дни нашей разлуки.

Палец замирает, я боюсь касаться картинки. Она такая крохотная здесь, улыбается краешком губ, и её рыжие волосы заплетены в тугую косу, небрежно переброшенную через плечо.

Такая молодая, сильная женщина.

— Наташа, — произношу в пустоту и ясно чувствую прикосновение её тёплых ладоней. Мне боязно обернуться, потому что в любой момент может статься — это не реально, я снова заснул.

С грохочущим в грудине сердцем, целиком отдавшийся чувствам, сейчас я вижу и чувствую только своё видение. Призрачную красоту, мимолётной тенью коснувшуюся меня.

Её образ тут же рождает беспокойным воображением воспоминания мимолётных улыбок, нечаянных прикосновений в лаборатории и внимательных настороженных взглядов, коими без сомнения были полны наши странные отношения.

Кажется, будто мир сосредоточился до единственного значения: я просыпаюсь и все, что есть у меня это она, я засыпаю, а воображение услужливо укладывает её ко мне в объятия; и двое во мне, уже много лет как вынужденные соседи, ощущают одинаковое благоговение.

Наташа следует за мной повсюду: подобно солнцу, ведь где бы я ни был, чем бы ни занимался, она — единственная константа. Всегда и везде, мой якорь, моя дорога домой, где бы он ни был, тот дом, которого я никогда не имел.

Она.

Всегда она.

Моя Наташа.


End file.
